Love A through Z
by Hikuya
Summary: A series of 26 oneshots, all about one of my new favorite couples, Ran/Gin. What will be revealed in these words? Only reading it will tell.
1. A through E

Hello, all! I have decided that I adore the Ran/Gin coupling a LOT, and I wish to express this adoration through, you guessed it, fan fiction! And so, I have compiled a list of 26 words, each starting with a different letter of the alphabet. I will write ficlets pertaining to the chosen word, and it will bring much joy to my soul, and hopefully to everyone else. Please, read on, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Nothing I say! If I did, things would be much different...Whether that would be good or bad, the world may never know...

1. Ache

It was silly to stay awake, waiting for someone who wouldn't come. He was gone, end of story. But why did he have to go? Didn't he know what would happen? What would become of them? Sighing, she stared up at the moon hanging in the sky. They used to do this together. Sitting outside, staying up late to talk and watch the sky. When had things changed? Was it her fault? If only she had paid more attention…could she have stopped him? No. No, she couldn't have. The tears came again, and she forced them back. It did no good. Muffling her sobs, the one question bounced around in her head. When would this ache go away?

2. Banish

He was banished. Not that he cared, particularly, but it was such a poor word to use. He preferred to think of it as a vacation of sorts. A change of venues. Not that anyone back in Soul Society would really care about what he thought of his official "vacation". He really did prefer Hueco Mundo to Soul Society, anyway. Well, except for a few things. He did miss trees. Those were nice, and in short supply in the desert wastes. Also, the cuisine left a little bit to be desired, not that he'd ever mention that out loud. But, most important, Rangiku wasn't here. He would have to fix that, and soon.

3. Covenant

Rangiku sniffled, dabbing at her teary eyes with a corner of the worn blanket. She tried to keep quiet, since she didn't want to wake up Gin. It was late, after all. Burying her face in the tattered material, she jumped when she felt someone shake her shoulder. Looking up, she found Gin crouched in front of her, a worried look on his face. Or, at least without his ever present smile.

"What's wrong, Ran? Why ya cryin'?" He asked with a quirk of his head.

"I had a bad dream." She mumbled out, not wanting to admit to her problems.

"Well, what was it about?"

"I dreamed that you went away, and never came back for me. Ever. And I was all alone in the dark. I kept calling you, but you never came. It scared me." The tears started falling again.

"C'mon, now. I'd never do that to ya." His grin was back, as if she'd said something absolutely wacky.

"Promise? Promise you'll always come back?" She held out her pinky finger. His grin grew wider, and he looped his own pinky around hers.

"Promise. Now can we get back to sleep?"

"Yes." She smiled back at him, knowing he'd keep his word. Gin always did.

4. Devotion

Love. Why does everything that a woman does always go back to that one emotion? Honestly, there are other motivations for a lady than her devoted love for a man. It is utterly ridiculous. I mean, it's not like I would know. I've never been in love, not once. Gin? No, of course I didn't love him. He was like a brother, really. What do mean, I'm lying? What would you know, anyway? Have YOU ever been in love? I didn't think so. Why do I keep my door unlocked? In case a messenger comes, of course. I am a vice captain, thank you very much. Why did you think I left it open? In case Gin came back? Ha! Where do people come up with these things? Honestly. Like I said, it's not like I loved him, or anything…You believe me, don't you?

5. Exasperate

The drove each other insane. Him with his face splitting smile, and her with her choices of revealing clothing. He didn't understand that she wanted to know what he was thinking. She didn't understand that he hated to see other men watching her. Yes, they drove each other to sheer exasperation, never ending aggravation. But, those things could be forgotten. He loved her hair, the way it had grown in length and shine over the years. She loved how tall and strong he'd gotten, a far cry from the small boy he had been. Their exasperation at each other could easily be forgotten by one night together, gazing at the moon.

And there you have it! The first installment of Love A-Z!! I hope you all enjoyed it, and will return when I bring forth letters F-J! In the meantime, you could always review! I love reviews, they bring joy to my shriveled, black, heart! Please, let me know what you think. An author always likes that. Much love to you, my dears!


	2. F through J

6

6. Fatigue

Gin yawned, jaw popping at the unexpected use. Good lord, but he was tired. It was three in the morning, and they had been studying for hours. He turned his slit eyed gaze to Rangiku, who was still diligently studying away. They had a test in kido tomorrow, and he knew that Ran wanted them both to do well, hence the last minute cram session. But, damn it all, there were many other things that Gin would rather be doing in Ran's room. Letting his mind roam free from his boring textbook, Gin's mouth widened into a face splitting grin at some of the things he'd like to do. Oh, but how? How to get his sweet Ran to stop studying for the damned test already? Suddenly, Ran gave a loud yawn of her own, laying the book on the low table and reaching for her empty tea cup. Well, he thought, no time like the present. Before Rangiku even had the time to register that Gin had moved, he'd pounced on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Gin? What the hell are you doing! I'm in no mood for your games. Besides, we've got to finish studying, so get off!"

"I'm done studyin', at least for now. Don't ya wanna take a break?" He loved watching the way her face faded from anger to annoyance to weary acceptance.

"You're not going to let me up until I say yes, are you?" In response, Gin just grinned wider. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Ran gave up. "All right, what do you want to do? We're only taking a little break, mind you, so nothing to weird, please." Gin knew that she would give up. She hated studying even more than he did.

"Well, what do ya say to playin' a new game? You'll like it, I promise."

"Fine, what is it?" She really should know better than to just agree like that, especially to any of HIS surprises.

"Ya gotta shut your eyes, first." Ran complied. Still wondering what her friend was up to, she was thrown for a loop when she felt lips touch her own. It was gentle and sweet, and she was totally unprepared. Her eyes flew open as Gin pulled away just a little. "C'mon, Ran, it's no fun if ya break the rules."

"You just said to shut my eyes, not keep them shut."

"So I did. Wanna keep playing anyway?" He kept his mouth just above her own, warm heat brushing against her face. What about studying? As he pressed his lips against hers again and his tongue slipped into her open mouth, she gave up.

She didn't care about the damn test anyway, and neither did he.

7. Grin

"What are you smiling about?" I'd always ask. He'd never answer, just smile at me and wander off to do whatever it was he did. After all, he had been a vice captain and I was just another, lower, seat. I'd always wonder what could make him smile like that. Most people only saw his smirk, his sneer, his almost grimace. Only I ever saw his smile, and that made me the luckiest girl in the world. Once I got hurt, almost killed, but he couldn't come to see me. I healed and never saw him. He was busy. I had finally become a vice captain, but he was still ahead of me, a captain, still out of my reach. I was walking back from the office when I saw him leaning against a wall. I gave him a cordial greeting, assumed he was there for someone more important. I passed by, and an arm wound around my waist.

"You make me smile." He whispered into my ear. "So don't ya ever go and get yourself so hurt ever again. Then I won't be able to smile anymore." And then he was gone. A smile spread across my face, my question finally answered.

History

They always say that history repeats itself. That is true, at least for me. He was my history, pulling me in again and again. I would go to him, we'd love, he'd leave, I'd hurt, he'd return, and the cycle would repeat. Over and over again, I let myself get sucked into a never ending black hole. I always hoped he'd stay, that the cycle would end. I was just fooling myself, like so many others in history. And it happened once again. But this time, I'm not sure if he'll return to start the cycle once more. And that hurts more than my never ending history.

Infinity

I knew the moment I met her that we'd be together forever. It all suddenly clicked for me. No matter what would happen to us, we'd be with one another. Or so I thought. Now, I'm here and she is the enemy. But how can you hurt your other half? She completes me, she is mine. I wanted to bring her with me, drag her to Hueco Mundo, keep her locked away from all other eyes. We were meant for each other, and I will have her. I will keep her with me for infinity, I will not let her go, even if it destroys us both.

Join

They would go to each other in the night, hiding in shadows from prying eyes. They would cling to each other, afraid of letting go. He would pull her close and whisper in her ear. She would stroke his hair and sigh in joy. They wound around each other, wrapped up in shadows and silence. Skin on skin, mouth to mouth, heart to heart, they wove their hearts together, joined, unbreakable. As morning would steal across the sky, they would separate, hearts tearing, the bond broken. Even as they left their haven of darkness, fleeing the cursed light of the day, they remained together, until they next joined one another in the softness of night.


	3. K through O

Killer

He had killed people. Important people. She knew that. But she couldn't bring

herself to care about those people she had never met. All she knew was that Gin had killed her, as surely as if he had stabbed her in the gut. She wasn't the same anymore, she was faded and withered and torn. Yes, Gin had killed her, condemned her to a slow death of agonizing heartbreak. At least those important people had died a merciful death.

Lost

I'm lost in the dark with no way out. The light that I once had, that I followed, that I cherished, is gone. I'm wandering alone in a maze and the only one who could find me is distant. How did I become so lost? So alone? So afraid? Yes, afraid. Terrified of staying lost in this eternal limbo, waiting for my love, my life, my soul to come and save me, and never being found. Please, whoever may be listening, don't let me stay alone and lost for all eternity.

Maybe

Maybe if they hadn't met when they were already dead, things would have been different. What if they had met as children in the living world, and grown together there? Maybe they would have gotten crushes on each other, maybe they would have been high school sweethearts. Maybe they would have gone on to college and been together there. Maybe they would get married, and their parents would laugh and cry and they would be so happy and in love. Maybe they'd live in a nice house with a pretty tree in front. Maybe they would have a few children, all beautiful and kind and smart. Maybe they would have grown old together, watching as their children found their own loves. Maybe they would have nursed sick grandchildren together. Then maybe they would die in each other's arms, having lived a wonderful life with one another. Maybe that is what should have been, but never was.

Nearly

I nearly had him. I was almost there. Or, maybe it was the other way around? Maybe he almost had me. I was there, my blade ready, and he just smiled his same old smile. I nearly went to him. Almost ran into his arms, to stay by his side, no matter what anyone else had to say. Maybe he nearly came to me? Left that blazing circle of heavenly light to hold me close and tell me that I'm his only? We nearly had a life together, I can see it even now. But nearly isn't good enough, is it?

Obsess

Now, most people may consider my hobby a bit… Out there. A little different. But it's nothing horrible, I assure you. Nothing creepy or illegal at all. I mean, humans do it all the time! It's a perfectly acceptable past time. Sure, some people call me a weirdo, creeper, freaky man, and an obsessed stalker, but they're just jealous. It's not everyone that gets to watch Ran-chan all day and get away with nothing worse than a headache from her lecturing over how innaproriate it is! Really, she's only caught me once. I've watched her at all times for YEARS. Doesn't obsession make people do the craziest things?


End file.
